Power Rangers Samurai: Black and White
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: The Power Rangers Samurai has two new rangers on the team.


**Author's notes. There is murder in this chapter. Just fair to warn you.**

* * *

><p>"Hiya mom,"<p>

I said happily as I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, dad, and my twin sister, Anna. "Morning sweetie," she smiled as she was making my sister a bowl of cereal. "About time you woke up." Anna said to me when I sat down next to her. "Be nice, he's your younger you know." our dad intervene. "I am," my sister replied as she placed an arm on my shoulder. "We're inseparable," she smiled then facing me, "Aren't we?" she asked. I smiled and replied, "Yeah,"

"Hope you're hungry," our mom said as she place a bowl of cereal in front of me and Anna. "Thanks mom." I said then picking up a spoon. "What's going to happen today?" Anna asked, taking a spoonful of cereal. "Do you want the short version or the long version?" dad asked us. "Short version." I answered. "We're going shopping." he replied. "Really?" Anna and I groaned, not wanting to go shopping. "I'll give you a choice: Come shopping or stay home." mom said.

"Home!" Anna and I answered quickly, almost in unison. "Good, here's a list of chores that needs to be done." she said, giving us a list and making us groan again. "Really mom? We just woke up." my twin wined. "You said that you wanted to sat home, you're staying home… to do the chores." dad commented, chuckling to himself.

"Fine…" my twin and I sighed, knowing that there was no way out. "You picked it yourselves." our mom reminded us. "We know…" Anna sighed. "How's that arm of yours, Lucas?" dad asked. "It's fine," I answered, showing him that it was by moving my left arm. "Ok, we don't want it to 'collapse' on you while you're doing your chores." he laughed softly, taking a sip of coffee. "If it does, I'll just pop it back in." Anna commented, then laughing with him. I didn't know why my arm did that, but it didn't bother me in the least… and Anna will always pop it back in place.

I smiled and laughed with them, knowing that they were only joking about my arm. "Come on," our mom said, wanting dad to get ready for the day. "Alri-" he said until he suddenly started choking. "Dad!" I exclaimed worriedly, getting on my feet.

He had his hands around his throat as he got out of his seat, "What's wrong?" Mom asked quickly, rushing to his side. As our dad was choking, a blade came out of his stomach!

What was happening? Where did that blade come from?

The blade, now bloody, pulled back and making dad fall onto the floor. Dead! I couldn't believe that someone just killed him! Who? Why? Looking up, I saw a monster! Literally a monster! It was in black armor, I couldn't even see it's face because of it's helmet, and it was taller then anyone I've seen!

In a blink of a eye, he disappear! How?

Hearing my mother cry out in surprise, I turned around and saw the monster behind my mom. Mom, Anna and I was completely frozen with fear! What should I do? Seeing the monster wrapping it's arm around mom's throat, her screams filled the room as Anna and I watched in horror as the thing stabbed our mom in the back then pulling it out… by her side!

So much blood! So much fear!

The monster let her go, letting her fall onto the floor, she looked at us, "R-run…" she croaked. I couldn't believe it! Our parents was getting killed! And Anna and I wasn't doing anything! I watched horrified at her… until the monster raised its sword above its head and brought it down… cutting off her head!

I wanted to run! Wanted to run so far away!

Then it disappeared again.

What was it? Why did it do that? Why did it murder our parents?

"Lucas!" my sister, Anna, yelled out in anger. Looking at her and seeing that glare of hers, I knew that she was angry. But why? Shouldn't she be shocked, or crying since our parents just got murdered. "You're worthless!" she yelled out. "What?" I asked, shocked by the sudden change of her personality. Normally, she was calm and happy… but this, this was different.

"You stood there and watched our parents get killed!" she told me. Why was she yelling at me? "You could have tried to stop that monster! But you didn't! You're useless!" she scolded.

"You're a worthless brother! I'm embarrassed just to be related to you!"

* * *

><p>Waking up in cold sweat, crying at the nightmare… the horrible nightmare. It was so horrifying that I could literally feel myself shaking. "Lucas, you're all right!" my twin sister, Anna, whispered to me, on my bed trying to comfort me.<p>

"I'm worthless…" I whispered, holding my head as I let my tears fall onto the bed. I was worthless! I'm useless! "Lucas," Anna said, hugging me tightly. "You're not worthless!" she told me. "I am… I let our parents get killed like that… it's all my fault." I told her, now crying harder.

"No it's not!" she told me, rubbing my back. "We were afraid." she added soon after. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." I whispered quickly to myself. "I can't take it anymore!" I told her then getting off the bed, grabbed my watch and ran out of the room.

I ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I wanted to be far away from there.

Anywhere but there…

Anywhere but there…


End file.
